


Wedding Wrecker: Operation Love!

by korramylove



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fantasy, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korramylove/pseuds/korramylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra has been in love with Asami ever since their college days. However, Korra has never been able to confess her feelings to Asami due to her fear of losing their friendship. It's the day of Asami's wedding and Korra is just about to give up her feelings for good when a strange person or spirit (?) shows up and sends Korra back in time to give her a second chance. Will Korra be able to change the course of fate this time round?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Farewell My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on my favourite j-drama of all time, "Proposal Daisakusen". 
> 
> First time writing a fanfic so I apologise for my lack of skill. This is a bit of a tester for me, I'm just trying to get a feel of writing a story instead of being the reader so I would appreciate if you guys commented anything. Good or bad!

The loud and piercing sound of the alarm fills the apartment of the girl who is sprawled across her bed, as it tries to rouse the girl out of her slumber. However, it's rings fall on deafs ears as the sounds of her snore compete with the incessant ring of the alarm. A phone joins in on the competition, vibrating and ringing on the nightstand next to where the girl is sleeping. A moan and grunt before a hand pops out from the doona, searching for the source of the vibration.

 

"H-hello?", the girl manages to croak out.

 

"KORRA! I've been trying to reach you for the last hour! Where the hell are you?!", a frantic voice yells.

 

The girl wakes up immediately at the voice and tone of the caller and jumps out of her covers before answering. Oh shit.

 

"Um...uh, I'm still at my apartment?" Korra replies lamely.

 

"WHAT?! Korra, you were suppose to be here an hour ago! Don't tell me you slept through your alarm because I swear to god Korra, I set up multiple alarms for you last night when I dropped off your suit", the voice on the other line yells "Get your ass over here right now, you're suppose to be helping me with the photos! I can't believe you slept in on Asami's wedding day!"

 

"Alright alright! Jesus Mako. Give me 30 minutes, I'll be at the venue soon.", Korra replies placing a hand over her eyes. Damn, she shouldn't have let Bolin talk her into staying another hour at the bar last night.

 

Korra presses the end button in hopes of cutting off Mako before he berated her again. She looks around the state of her studio apartment, messy as ever, with cans of alcohol and snacks littering her living space. She looks up at her wall clock and widens her eyes at the time when it says 8:45 AM. Korra tries her best to avoid the trash on the floor as she sprints to her bathroom, jumping into the shower and cleaning up before getting out, drying herself without slipping and brushing her teeth before drying her hair. She runs her sofa to see a pristine 3-piece suit draped across it, unzipping the cover, she grabs the garment before putting the shirt on, the vest and then the trousers before fiddling with the bow tie. Korra runs up to her full length mirror and fixes her hair, making it look presentable before getting back to the bow tie. Oh my god, who invented these? How the hell are you suppose to tie this little things. She glances up at the clock once more and decides she'll deal with the bow tie later before she runs back to the sofa to grab the blazer. Before she reaches out to it, she sees the wedding invitation placed to it's right. Korra picks up the invitation before staring at the names neatly written on the beautiful piece of parchment. 

 

 

_Asami Sato_

_and_

_Iroh II_

 

 

Her eyes don't give anything away as she looks at the names again before she lets out an inaudible sigh. Get over yourself Korra, it's Asami's special day. Get your ass over to Harmony Tower right now and be happy for your best friend. She puts her blazer on and puts the invitation in her inside pocket along with the bow tie and manages to get her dress shoes on without tripping before she's out the door. She gets into her car, shoves the keys in but before she starts the engine, Korra closes her eyes.

 

 

_Today is the day. Today you'll forget your feelings and start to move on. You'll be happy for her alright? Okay? Okay._

 

 

She turns the keys and makes her way down to see the person she's been in love with for the past 5 years.

 

 

Maybe for the last time.

 

 


	2. A Little Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regrets galore. Don't worry, it'll get better for Korra... will it?

The first thing Korra notices when she steps out of her car is the vibrant colour of red. Everything is decorated with fire lilies, Asami's favourite flower, overwhelming Korra's sense of smell. The venue is beautiful, and Korra is nonetheless awed by the amount of work and detail put into creating the atmosphere.

 

 "Korra! Thank god your here" a voice yells from behind her. Korra turns to see Mako huffing and puffing from carrying a whole bunch of what seems to be AV equipment and cameras.

 

"Sorry I'm late Mako" Korra immediately apologises, "What do you need me to do?"

 

"Well first of all, where is your bow tie?" Mako asks while putting the heavy gear down on the table next to them.

 

"In my pocket, didn't know how to tie them so I figured I would get my mom to help me later" Korra shrugs.

 

"Give it to me"

 

 "What?"

 

 "I'll tie it for you, so give it to me"

 

Korra fishes out the bow tie from her inside pocket and hands it over to Mako, gently he slowly wraps it underneath Korra's collars, slowly weaving the material in and out before tying the finishing knot to form the shape of the bow tie.

 

"Thanks", Korra says sheepily as she stares up at Mako.

 

 "No problem" Mako smiles back, "You clean up well, now I can breathe easy and know that Asami won't kill me for not doing a bad job on looking after your style"

 

 "Shut up"

 

They chuckle before Korra takes up one of the cameras and hooks it around her neck. Korra helps Mako set up his equipment as Mako is in charge of the photos today. Korra agreed to be his assistant, following his every order to make sure Mako had the best environment to capture Asami's special day. After they're done setting up, they make their way down to where everybody is seated as Korra greets her fellow classmates.  A sudden weight comes bearing down on her shoulders as the wind is knocked out of her. Flipping her head around she sees Bolin's ecstatic face and just behind him, Opal who is giggling at the sight.

 

"Korra! You made it!" Bolin gleams at Korra and jumps off her.

 

"Thank god for Mako" Opal giggles behind her hand.

 

Both Bolin and Opal are dressed for the occasion, both looking exquisite and stunning with their suits and dress. Opal hooks her arm with Bolin and the four of them sit down.  After a while, Tonraq and Senna join them as they wait for the ceremony to start. Korra sits there in contemplative silence as her parents and her friends talk to each other. Suddenly, the people in the back row starts to shuffle and stand up, everybody follows suit marking the start of the procession.

 

A collective gasp as a figure emerges from the back of the seats. Korra looks back to see Asami, in her flowing ivory bridal gown. Beautiful wouldn't even begin to describe what Korra was seeing. Asami was always beautiful but today she was an ethereal being. The warm spring glow seemed to illuminate off her dress, her smile joining in to complete her beauty. Korra was speechless, as the processional music started to play and Asami started making her way down the aisle with Tenzin at her arm, being chosen to give her away after her father had passed away a few years ago.

 

Asami catches Korra's eyes and gives her a beaming smile, Korra forces herself to move her lips to give a smile back. She manages a smile as Asami seems to catch Korra's moment of force and lessens her own smile before she looks back up to the front where Iroh, clad in his tuxedo, is standing. Tenzin slowly places Asami's hand to Iroh and both of them look towards the celebrant.

 

Everybody takes the seat once again and the ceremony begins. Its a joyous affair for everyone around Korra as she looks upon the two. The person she loved most in the world is getting married to another today, the reality seemed to hit her more than she would like.

 

_Do you Asami Sato, take Iroh II to be your lawfully wedded husband?_

 

There was an infinite amount of times in the past where Korra could have confessed, so perhaps she ended up waiting for the best time to do it. This was the moment where Korra realised that she was too late, and that her feelings could never reach the person she loved properly. The moment she realised she was going to lose Asami, Korra knew that there could never be anyone like her again.

 

_I do_

 

Their vowels were sealed with a kiss as everyone started to clap in celebration. Korra stands up and forces yet another smile as she puts her hands together to clap.

 

Unbeknownst to everyone present, a figure sits at the back as he gazes upon the lonely figure of Korra clapping with everyone, smiling once before he makes his way out of the venue.

 

* * *

 

 

The reception was lively and filled with a festive atmosphere as everybody drank and ate, or ran around. Korra was outside nonetheless, seated on the rail of a gazebo, as she gazed upon the guests inside the venue. She blew her last puff of smoke as she extinguished her cigarette. Her phone started to buzz and she digged into her pockets to see who was calling. She sighed when she saw the caller.

 

"Hey Varrick, what's up?"

 

"Hello my little soccer star! How are you this fine evening?", Varricks overly enthusiastic voiced beamed off her phone.

 

"Fine I guess, could be better"

 

"Well, I'm just calling you to tell you that I've spoken with the committee and they can't push your delay any further, it's either you come to Zhao Fu next week or they'll cut you from the national team"

 

Korra rubbed her temples as she figured out what to say to him.

 

"Varrick... I-"

 

"Come on Korra, this is a good opportunity for you, if it were anyone else, they would have cut them off  _months_ ago, they know you're valuable"

 

"I was going to say yes-"

 

"Good! I'll get Zhu Li to come down to help you pack next week"

 

With that the phone line went dead. Korra gave out a large sigh. This was it, her chance to follow her dreams. She had been struggling to give Varrick a proper answer and begged him to delay her departure as she was still having doubts. But, she guessed she didn't have a reason to stay in Republic City anymore. What was left was to tell Asami and the guys.

 

She made her way down to the reception area where she saw Asami greeting a bunch of classmates and thanking them for their congratulations. Asami caught Korra's eyes and pushed through the crowd to reach her.

 

"Korra!" Asami hugged her. Korra embraced her back and let go of her as she smiled up at Asami. "What do you think?", Asami asked as she gave a playful twirl in front of her. 

 

Stunning. Gorgeous. Beautiful. Was what she wanted to say.

 

"Have I rendered you speechless with my beauty?"

 

"The dress is exquisite, but the problem is who's wearing it" Korra said in a light-hearted tone.

 

Asami gave her a playful shove before blushing herself.

 

"You're never going to get married if you act like that Korra"

 

"That's not for you to worry", Korra smiled back. "For the record, you look amazing"

 

Asami's face tinged red as she grinned at Korra.

 

"You don't look half bad yourself, although it would have been nice seeing you in a dress" Asami teased. "But the suit does show off your muscles."

 

"Haha, I would be fine either way but because I need to help Mako today, I can't be running around in a dress" Korra laughed.

 

They chuckled as Asami took a hold of Korra's hands.

 

"I'm looking forward to the speech" 

 

"I'm letting you know that I charge for that" Korra winked.

 

"You're stingy"

 

"Asami, I need to tell you something before-"

 

A voice from behind them interrupted their little conversation as Iroh came over to them.

 

"Hey Korra! Do you mind if I borrow Asami?" Iroh grinned upon them two.

 

"Sure" Korra said before giving Asami are thumbs up. "I'll tell you later"Asami whispered her thanks and went away with Iroh.

 

Moments later, Korra was on the stage with numerous pair of eyes on her. Korra gave a little cough before taking the microphone. Mako was in front of her taking photos while Bolin, Opal, her parents and Tenzin's family gave a yell of support making the crowd laugh.

 

"Well, where do I start...Asami and I have been friends ever since we met each other at college...Everyone who knows us will know that we weren't on the friendliest of terms when we met. I thought she was just another prissy, elegant, beautiful, rich girl that wanted to grind my gears every time we crossed paths. We were pretty much enemies"

 

At the corner of Korra's eyes, she saw Asami giving her a small smile.

 

"It didn't take long for me to realise that Asami wasn't out to get me. She was the opposite to everything I thought of her. When I was struggling with my studies, or my personal life, she was somehow always there. She was someone who I could talk to freely, I that made me appreciate her. I realised that she wasn't prissy but she was still elegant, beautiful and rich"

 

A boisterous laughter erupts from the crowd. Korra continued on.

 

"Asami is also a dork and self-proclaimed geek but she is also selfless and caring. She always puts herself second and always worrying about everyone around her... The times I've spent with Asami were really special...really..."

 

Korra suddenly wanted to cry, she wanted to break down in her tears but struggled on to finish her speech. She turned to face Asami and Iroh

 

"Asami has always been the most supportive, she was always the trigger for everything good that has happened my way, so I want you guys to know that I have accepted an offer to play for the national team and will be leaving for Zhao Fu next week"

 

A gasp was heard in the audience before everybody started clapping and cheering. Asami looked up to Korra on the stage in shock before looking back at the crew. Mako shook his head to tell her in silent communication that he didn't know and Asami whipped her head back to Korra.

 

"Anyway, this isn't about me but I wanted to let Asami know that this was all because of her...so thank you... Asami...Iroh...I hope you two are happy for the rest of your days... Congratulations."

 

With that Korra made her way back to the back as Asami started to cry tears of her own in her seat at the front. 

 

The MC starts to say something but Korra doesn't listen, the screen lights up to start a slideshow with photos of Asami and Iroh's relationship. Most of the photos had Korra in them, which was to be expected because they all met each other at college. As the photos start showing up one by one. The regret in Korra starts to build up and the feeling of wanting to cry starts to creep back.

 

_I was too late...I was the one closest to her but why am I the furthest away from her? Why am I not beside her right now?_

 

In the end, Korra knew that she hadn't done anything to deserve Asami. She knew the effort she put in to win her affections wasn't enough. She downed her bottle of beer before looking up at the screen. A photo of Korra and the gang at a soccer meet flashed up. Korra looked emotional while Asami's smile didn't reach her eyes. Korra remembered that day, they had lost the finals on the college cup.

 

_If I had put in more effort back then, would things be different now?_

 

Korra wanted to go back to those days, she wanted to go back and fix everything, every mistake, every regret she had. Korra closed her eyes in silent anguish as she grasped her bottle tighter.

 

_I want to go back._

 

Suddenly, the lights went out blanketing everything in black before a blinding white light beamed down on Korra. Korra slowly opened her eyes as a voice called out to her.

 

"Wow, seriously. Get a hold of yourself!"

 

A tall slim figure with long-ish hair emerged from the the darkness. He had a beard and was covered in a long coat with a scarf wrapped around him. Korra immediately realised that everyone around her was frozen and inanimate. What was happening?

 

"Who are you?" Korra challenged

 

"I'm someone who will help you get the girl", the figure winked back.

 

What the hell was going on?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments. Don't worry, I plan to make this a full story! But, writing is a bit of a new experience so it might take some time. Updates every Sunday, hopefully!


	3. Raavallelujah Chance!

The tall slim figure was walking circles around Korra, staring her up and down. Korra already recovered from shock minutes ago, now she was just confused. Everything that was happening at this instant was just plain bizarre. The figure stopped beside her and gazed up upon the screen, where the photo of Korra and Asami still was on the screen.

 

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say she looked disappointed in that photo" the figured said, his hand on his chin.

 

"She probably was" Korra sighed looking up at the photo again.

 

She remembered that day, they were so close to victory until Korra was red-carded halfway through the quarter from letting her emotions get the best of her and getting physical with the referee. What a hot-head she was. Her team effectively lost their best striker with only minutes to seal their win which caused her team to lose morale. The opposing team managed to catch up and overtake them, snatching their victory. That photo was taken right after the match, Asami had berated Korra for letting her emotions get the better of her. Rightfully so, but Korra acted out again. This time, against Asami. She remembered herself yelling out of frustration. 

 

"You probably want to go back and fix this right?" the figure mused.

 

"I guess so" Korra replied, her eyes still gazing at the photo.

 

"I'll let you do that"

 

Those words jolted Korra out her own thoughts and her head snapped to face the tall figure. He grinned down at Korra and started to walk up to where Asami was sitting, her figured frozen in time as she looked at the presentation. He stopped in front of Asami and turned to face Korra.

 

"I've never met someone like you here" he cocked his head to the side and looked between Korra and Asami, "I mean, if somebody had as many regrets as you did, they probably wouldn't show up to the wedding...so it makes me wonder why you're here"

 

"She's my best friend" Korra said simply, "I would do anything for her"

 

He hummed and walked back to where Korra was standing. Korra stared back at him, now even more confused. What did he mean about letting her go back?

 

"I'll give you a chance to return and fix all your regrets"

 

"What? How?" Korra asked

 

"Time is limited" he stared down at her, "This chance I'm about to give you, whether or not you use it effectively is up to you"

 

"Excuse me... do you work here?" Korra piped up suddenly. This interaction was way too weird, she needed answers.

 

"You can say that I live here" he replied without hesitation.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Spirit"

 

"What?-"

 

"I'm a spirit, although I look human, I look over this place" he said with a stroke of his goatee, "My name is Wan, by the way"

 

Korra's jaw was down to the floor. Spirit? Wan? She smacked herself to jolt her out of this weird dream but that didn't do anything. Wan looked back at her like she was a bit crazy and started chuckling.

 

"Don't think about how crazy this might seem", he laughed "Do you want to go back to those days or not?"

 

Korra let out a big sigh and closed her eyes. She opened them with determination and looked at Wan straight in the eye.

 

"How am I going to go back?" Korra asked.

 

Wan whispered something into her ear and she grimaced.

 

"Seriously?" Korra raised an eyebrow at him.

 

"Ask and it shall be given!" Wan looked at her in the eye.

 

"Ravaalleujah. Chance." Korra deadpanned. What the hell was this spirit making her do.

 

"Again! More clearly!"

 

"Ravaalleujah Chance!" Korra shouted at the top of her lungs.

 

The blinding white blanketed the area where she was standing and the feeling like she was being sucked and transported into oblivion surrounded her being. As she opened her eyes, a deafening shout was ringing into her ears. Two hands gripped her shoulders and she awoke to see herself in a stadium, with a massive crowd screaming on the top of their lungs all around her. 

 

"What are you doing Korra?!" the person gripping her shoulders yelled, "I demand you to keep your emotions in check and calm the fuck down!"

 

"Lin...?" Korra looked up confused. Lin was gripping her shoulders and yelling her anger out at her.

 

"This is the second yellow card Korra!" Lin looked at her sternly, "The next time this happens, you'll be out!"

 

With that Lin released her to leave Korra standing amongst her team, a little confused. She looked around her and noticed her team refreshing themselves with drinks. Was she really back to that day? Korra spotted Asami cheering with Opal in the front row. Oh my god. 

 

"Go RCU!" Korra could hear her shout.

 

She stumbled backwards until she bumped into a bulky figure. It was Mako, trying to get himself warmed up again.

 

"Mako, what day is it today?" she asked in a flurry. 

 

"Uh...Friday?"

 

"No, I meant um... what year is this and what's the special occasion today?" 

 

"It's 2011 and we're about to snag the cup from the Earth Kingdom Uni" Mako said with determination, "Are you alright?"

 

Korra's mouth opened as she realised that she truly went back in time. As her eyes travelled around her, whatever Wan made her do, it worked. She was back to the day when that photo was taken.

 

_Whether or not you use this chance effectively, is up to you._

 

Wan's words echoed in her ears as the siren rung for their last quarter. She would make an effort to try her best today and hopefully convey to Asami that this meant a lot to her. She took her spot against her opponent and as the whistle blew, their last quarter begun.

 

It was a series of going forward and backwards with the opposing team, they were very evenly matched. Korra could feel herself getting frustrated, her emotions boiling in her stomach. She remembered why she was so angry at the referee that day, she was annoyed how blind the ref could be. But, she wasn't the 21 year old Korra now...or technically she was....No! She was more mature and level headed, she needed to stay calm.

 

She could hear Bolin shout as the ball was kicked over to her, she received the ball smoothly and quickly glanced up to the big timer. 40 seconds left. She started dribbling towards their goal, weaving in and out from her opponents. She neared the goal.

 

"Asami-! Look at Korra!" Opal started to shout as she grabbed a hold of Asami.

 

"I am!" Asami rose from her seat from excitement.

 

Her breath started to hitch as she saw Korra dribbling with her ball. Moments ago, she wanted to come down there and smack some sense into Korra for being so immature. But, now the look in Korra's eyes were filled with determination as she saw her weaving around her opponents effortlessly. Korra had always been a genius at soccer, in moments like these, Korra truly shined.

 

Korra dodged her last opponent and stared down the goalkeeper. Korra quickly manoeuvred into her striking position and kicked the ball with all her might. The ball made it's path to the opening at the goal and for a moment Korra thought the goalkeeper would intercept it, but it reached it's destination and blasted through him and into the net. Korra's eyes widened in shock as the timer went off. They had won the game! Korra felt her body being envelope into a hug and noticed it was Bolin, hoisting her up as her team mates began throwing her up and down in happiness. Korra was placed down and she looked up to see Asami with her big smile, grinning down at Korra and making her way down.

 

They both ran to each other and once they reached one another, Asami gave her a crushing hug.

 

"Congrats Korra!", Korra could feel her smile, "You were so great out there!"

 

Korra was on such a high that when they broke apart, Korra grabbed Asami again and twirled her around.

 

"Thanks!" Korra shouted above the crowd as she heard Asami giggle.

 

Moments later, her team and her crew were at a diner, celebrating their win. Asami had taken her seat next to Korra as they fed one another and laughed their way through the night. Korra missed this, she hadn't been seeing Asami a lot leading up to her wedding. The times Asami and her mucked around like this were something of the past in the present. Korra's expression started to turn into a bit more of a reflective one and Asami noticed it straight away.

 

"What's wrong?" she asked with concern.

 

"Nothing" Korra tried to smile back.

 

But the smile didn't reach her eyes. Korra realised in that moment that even though she changed what happened today, it would take much more for Korra to chance the course of fate.

 

"I was proud of you today" Asami broke through her thoughts. Korra looked up at Asami and noticed that Asami had scooted even closer to her. "I didn't expect you to snap out of your anger that quickly...I could tell that you wanted to beat that ref to a pulp"

 

Korra smiled at her and shook her head.

 

"Trust me, I did...but I can't let my emotions get the better of me every time something doesn't go my way" Korra mused.

 

"Finally!"

 

"Huh?"

 

"I've been wanting to try and tell you that it's okay that things don't happen the way you want Korra...but sometimes that's a blessing in disguise" Asami smiled at her. "I'm glad you realised that"

 

Korra thought to all the times she acted out from her emotions, she was such a brat sometimes. Of course, Asami wanted to let her know this in order to become a more mature person. She always wanted Korra to be the best that she could.

 

"I'm sorry" Korra looked at Asami.

 

"For what?" Asami gazed at Korra with a bit of confusion.

 

"You know, just for when I might act like the biggest fuck up of all time" Korra shrugged.

 

"Korra...don't say that" Asami turned her full attention to the girl beside her, "Yes sometimes you might get on my nerves, but I'm your best friend, I expect it"

 

Korra pulled her into a hug, the thought of her confessing to Asami was on the forefront of her mind. Until she could hear Opal shouting at everybody to get closer for a photo. Maybe should would do it after the photo. They pulled apart and smiled at each other and got into position in front of the camera.

 

Korra's hand snaked to find Asami's and Asami turned to look at Korra. Korra didn't turn to face Asami but she had a content smile upon her face. Bolin was in front of them so their linked hands couldn't be seen. Asami blushed a little at the contact.

 

"Ready guys?" Opal fiddled with the tripod and camera and she ran back to get into the photo.

 

The camera started to beep until a click and flash blinded Korra. Suddenly, she could feel herself being sucked into the light. She opened her eyes when the light died and found herself back at the reception.

 

"Please sit back and relax and enjoy this presentation" the MC voice broke through her consciousness.

 

The projector started to project the photos and the photo with Asami and her right after the soccer match appeared. Korra immediately put a hand to her mouth to stop her from gasping too loudly. The photo! It changed! Contrary to the previous version, Korra and Asami were smiling brightly at the camera while it looked like Asami had a bit of a tinge of red on her face. What was happening?

 

The white light returned and once again, everyone around Korra started to freeze, as if they were stopped in time.

 

"Did you really think that changing her expression in that photo would change everything?" Wan looked up at that photo.

 

"No I didn't" Korra spluttered out in surprise.

 

"Was that really your best performance?...I'm disappointed" Wan shook his head in dismay.

 

"Please give me another chance!" Korra begged, "I'll do my best next time"

 

"That's impossible" Wan started walking towards the light, "There is no second time"

 

"Please! Just-"

 

"It's impossible to take a photo twice" Wan cut through her.

 

"Huh?" Korra blinked, "Then if it's another photo...it will be okay?"

 

Wan looked back and grinned at Korra. He clicked his hand and disappeared. In seconds everyone started to reanimate. Korra turned around to see everyone still looking at the screen. The next photo came on and Korra's eyes widened.

 

A photo of their group showed up on screen and again, Korra and Asami was present. It was a photo of them at college. Korra was pulling a face with Bolin while Mako was his stoic self. Opal was giggling at their antics and the photo seemed to be okay.

 

Except...Asami's face...why did she look so pissed?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for the comments! 
> 
> By the way, the rating is set at mature because later on I'm planning on taking the story that way. Just a heads up!


	4. Right Next to You

Korra was racking her brain trying to remember why Asami was angry that day. Chuckles and giggles come from Bolin and Opal to her side and she turns to look at the both of them when their laughter dies down.

 

"Oh, Asami was so angry that day!" Opal starts laughing again.

 

"Tell me about it" Bolin agrees rubbing his tears from laughing away, "Korra, sometimes you're a bit of an idiot, you know".

 

"Look who's talking!" Mako jokes.

 

Korra looks to the place where Asami and Iroh are seated once again to see them laughing at the photo, she truly didn't remember. Has she always been this clueless? Has she ever understood anything when it came to Asami?

 

_"Even though we've always been close to each other...even when your always the one closest to me...Korra, you really don't understand a thing" Asami sighs through misty eyes._

 

_Korra could only look back at her in a mixture of regret, anger and confusion. They were standing so far apart and for the first time, Korra could feel her own cowardliness in their distance._

 

_"You don't understand at all"_

 

The memory of Asami's last words to her on that day, the day when she announced her engagement to Iroh to her, caused a sharp pain to her chest as she stood looking at the photo. 

 

What did she mean about "don't understand"? Then, does it mean that Iroh "understands" her? Korra looked to Asami again and their eyes met briefly before Asami was nudged back by Iroh pointing at the photo again.

 

In an instant, the divine white light blanketed the venue and Korra knew that the spirit was back. Maybe to make fun of her, maybe to reprimand her. She turned to the figure now seated upon Iroh and Asami's table.

 

"Even if I think you're pitiful, I still think you're an idiot" Wan shook his head at the photo.

 

"I know, that's why I want to go back and change this" Korra pointed her finger towards the angry face of Asami. "I don't even have a freaking clue why she was pissed"

 

"This isn't a tour package to the past you know" Wan whipped.

 

"I know that" Korra sighed, "But, not knowing why really bugs me"

 

Wan let out a long sigh and jumped off the table pulling his coat around himself a little bit more tightly.

 

"Fine, I guess if you weren't worried about this, you wouldn't have as many regrets as you do" Wan concluded.

 

"Then-"

 

"BUT! You must know that changing fate is harder than you think, you need to give it your all this time round"

 

Korra nodded furiously and Wan went up to her ear to whisper something to her. She looked back in grimace.

 

"Again?"

 

Wan only nodded and raised an eyebrow at her.

 

"Fine" Korra grimaced. With a big breath she shouted at the top of her lungs.

 

"RAAVALLEUJAH CHANCE!"

 

That blinding light came again to envelope her and the feeling of being sucked into oblivion returned. Korra screamed in surprised but as soon as the light came, it went and Korra found herself in an oddly familiar room. Where was she? She lifted her body off the bed she was on and looked around. She could see posters of her favourite soccer players hung up on the wall near the bed that she was on. To her left, another bed was present but that side was considerably more neater. Then it hit her, she was back in her college dorm. Which meant that...

 

"Korra?" a mumble came under the sheets of the bed next to her.

 

Oh dear. She knew exactly who that person was. Her heart started to beat faster and she could feel herself frozen in her spot. She willed her mouth to move to at least form some words.

 

"Uh-morning? Or night?" Korra croaked looking everywhere for a clock, "Hey Asami!"

 

Giggles erupted from the place next to her as a head popped out from the covers. The messy long black curls amongst a slightly swollen face made Korra's heart stop and she was sure that she was going to pass out from cardiac arrest when Asami jumped out of her covers to shove Korra playfully before entering the bathroom.

 

"It's morning silly", Asami laughed, "Come on, let's get ready for class"

 

Okay. So she was back in college, yet again, with no clue when exactly but that's okay. She was just here to find out why Asami was so pissed that day and fix it. Hopefully, this will alter their future slightly. Hopefully. Korra followed Asami through the familiar corridors until the reached a lecture theatre. Mako, Bolin and Opal were already seated and when Bolin saw the both of them, he waved furiously for them to sit down next to them. For the next hour, Korra didn't pay attention to anything but Asami. She was still racking her brains to get a clue to as why Asami was angry. Nothing yet. The lecture about international policy (?) ended and the crew headed to a study room that Asami booked for the five of them.

 

"Ugh! I'm totally going to fail this subject" groaned Bolin, "Everything is too complicated"

 

"Nonsense Bolin" Opal chided, "I'm going to help you out remember?"

 

"Aw!" Bolin cooed, "That makes me feel better, I have the best girlfriend in the world"

 

Everyone started laughing at Bolin antics until Mako told everybody to quiet down. Good old Mako. Asami got up to go fetch something while Bolin and Opal ducked out to buy some snacks, leaving Mako and Korra behind. Korra decided to use this time to have some thinking time.

 

"Is everything alright?" Mako broke through her reverie.

 

"Yeah..." Korra replied, "Just thinking"

 

"About?"

 

"Things that might happen unless I do something about it"

 

"What?"

 

Korra realised what she just blurted out and looked at Mako in surprise before laughing nervously. He shrugged and continued to type on his laptop. Bolin and Opal came back bearing snacks and just when Korra was wondering what Asami was fetching that was taking her so long, Asami came back and seated herself next to Korra. She dug through her tote bag to bring out a CD. She handed it over to Korra.

 

"Here, the Wolfbats CD that I was going to get you" Korra took the CD with an eyebrow raised. "Remember? I told you I was going to snatch a copy before their album was released because my father sponsors them?"

 

Korra looked at the CD with a nostalgic feeling. Truthfully she didn't like the band at all (she knew the members and they were so ugh) even though their music was alright. Asami's father was a major investor in their music label and Asami quite liked their music so Korra played along all those years ago.

 

"Thanks" Korra smiled.

 

Asami gave her a warm smile before turning back to her books. Korra looked over the CD again before she felt a weight pushing down on her.

 

"Oh my god! The Wolfbats!" Bolin cried in excitement. "Let me borrow that Korra, please?!"

 

"NO!" Asami shrieked. Everybody stared at her in surprised, including Korra. Asami coughed and flipped her hair back before stuttering.

 

"Later Bolin, not until Korra listens to it first" Asami reasoned, "Last time I let you borrow something, it came back with scratches"

 

Bolin gave her a disappointed look before shrugging and conceding she was right. Korra looked at Asami again wondering if that was the reason why Asami was angry that day. Did she end up letting Bolin borrow the CD and it was damaged? Okay...so she won't let him borrow it before she listens to it then. Hopefully, that was it. She shoved the CD into her backpack quickly and went back to her musings. Asami caught that moment and her eyes looked in shock before turning back to her laptop. When it was time to pack up Mako reminded everyone about their plans for dinner at Narook's. Everyone looked at each other before looking at Korra.

 

"See you at 7" Mako placed a hand on her shoulder. "Oh! Korra, can you do me a favour? I think I left my book at the lecture theatre were we sat, can you pick it up for me?"

 

"Uh sure"

 

Everyone went away to do their little errands before dinner and Korra used this time to wander around campus. She found her way back to the lecture theatre and made her way up to where they were seated a few hours ago. She found the book that Mako was talking about and put it into her backpack. Turning around a big message on the blackboard caught her attention. In big letters read "HAPPY 21st KORRA! SEE YOU TONIGHT! LOVE THE CREW"

Oh man, it was her birthday today and she didn't even know. Everything made sense now. Chuckling she whipped out her phone and took a photo before returning to her dorm. She didn't know where everybody was now and she had time to kill so she ruffled through her bag and bought out the CD. If she remembered correctly, Korra didn't listened to the CD back then. She lied to Asami saying she did and that was that. Shrugging she popped the CD into the player and plopped down on her bed and closed her eyes. She didn't expect to hear Asami's voice coming out of the player. Her eyes shot open and she got out of bed to kneel in front of the player.

 

_"Hey Korra, it's Asami. *chuckles* I bet you didn't expect to hear my voice did you? Well, this is suppose to be first part of the birthday present for you. Wow...this is awkward. Um, well...firstly...Happy Birthday Korra! You're 21 now._

_Even though we didn't start off on the best terms, I'm glad we overcame the awkwardness and became the best of friends. There's nothing in the world I would love most than us being friends forever. So hopefully we can spend all our birthdays together even when we're old and wrinkly. *chuckles*_

_Your real present is in your drawer._

_I put a lot of effort into it so hopefully you love it._

_Love you Korra! Happy 21st."_

 

The CD jumped to the next track which ended up being the Wolfbats. She opened her drawer to find a mechanical figurine of herself in her RCU soccer uniform. Her eyes started to water as a smile grew on her face. What a dork.

But then it hit her, all those years ago...because she didn't listen to the damn CD she could have never figured out this. She thought back to that day.

 

_Korra jumped on Asami and gave her playful nudge._

 

_"So Asami! About my present..." Korra sat herself next to Asami._

 

_Asami smiled and hid her face behind her hands. She had a blush on her face and waited for Korra to speak again. When nothing came, she took her hands away from her face and saw Korra's hand placed in front of her._

 

_"Where's my present you goof!"_

 

_Asami's face turned into a disappointed one in an instant and she let out a big sigh before placing her hands back on her face and crouching up in a ball of frustration._

 

Korra immediately took the figure, stood up and raced out of her room. You're an idiot Korra. A major idiot. She ran as fast as she could as she thought back to her younger self. Why didn't you realise it! Her actions on that day! Those were the clues! She arrived at Narook's to see everyone sitting around amongst a decorated venue. Korra immediately went up to Asami and sat herself down next to her.

 

"So...Wolfbats huh" Korra mumbled, not looking at Asami. Asami turned to face Korra expectantly. Had Korra figured out what she did for her? Her question was answered when Korra pulled out the figurine and handed it to her. Asami let out a laugh and pinched her cheek.

 

"You're a dork but thank you" Korra put her arm around her shoulders pulling her closer.

 

"I didn't know if you would figure it out but I'm glad you did" Asami with a grin. "Happy birthday, Kor"

 

With everyone seated around the table chewing down on there food, Korra felt warmth. She hadn't felt this in a while, ever since she isolated herself after college. She should have cherished college more back then. Everything seemed to be more complicated when you were an adult. 

 

"Asami" Korra pulled something out of her pocket. "This is for you"

 

"Korra Coupon?" Asami raised her eyebrow while looking at the piece of paper.

 

"It's for whenever I make you mad" Korra explained, "Like if I miss something important regarding you or something...you can boss me around with that...just remind me about today when you use it in the future because I might not remember this okay?"

 

"Wow, what's gotten into you?" Asami laughed.

 

"If you don't want to have it then give it back" Korra made to grab the coupon but Asami stopped her.

 

"No, I want it" Asami reddened

 

"Oh and Asami... make sure you go to the lecture theatre early tomorrow...there's something you need to see" Korra looked away. If everything went to plan, Asami would see her message on the blackboard.

 

"Sure?" Asami smiled at her and they went back to celebrating Korra's birthday.

 

Meanwhile, two figures were discussing something important outside the lecture theatre. A bearded middle-aged man and a much younger adult were chuckling at each other's words.

 

"The students will love you" Tenzin reasoned putting his hand on the other man's broad shoulders. "I'm glad you finally agreed to lecture and tutor this class Iroh"

 

"Truthfully, I'm a bit nervous" Iroh laughed "But my grandfather would love me doing this"

 

They walked into the lecture theatre where the words on the black board caught their attention.

 

_The most important person to me was sitting right next to me._

 

"Wow, students these days!" Tenzin made to get the blackboard eraser. Iroh stopped Tenzin and took the eraser instead.

 

"Let me do this professor, you go on ahead"

 

"Thanks Iroh, I'll see you tomorrow morning" Tenzin patted him in the shoulders and left then room. Iroh proceeded to rub out the words on the board while wondering who wrote the message and who it was intended for.

 

"Hope they read this message" he mused while rubbing out the last of the words.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam! Iroh makes an appearance! Hope you guys enjoyed it! As always, comments are appreciated! I haven't gone through the chapter yet so I apologise if there are mistakes. I'm going to go back and fix them soon!


	5. Quarter Past the Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra was never good at playing cupid.

The worst feeling in the world is the feeling of disappointment after trying your damn hardest to make things work and be in your favor, only to lose in the end. This exact feeling was there and ever so present gnawing away at Korra's resolve. Of course, she was back at the reception after the flash of the camera and here she was staring up the photo. On the positive side, the photo had changed. Everyone was all smiles and if Korra wasn't too held up about her situation, she would have been ecstatic about how close she was to Asami in the photo.

"Getting married isn't easy right?"

There was Wan again, perched up on table snacking away on Bolin's plate of food. Korra brows furrowed in frustration and turned to face Wan.

"I really tried my best" Korra sighed

"I guess you did" Wan agreed, "But it wasn't enough...as you can see"

Wan swiped the bottle from Bolin's hand and took a swig.

"For what it's worth, Asami made you go with her to a Wolfbat's gig for her coupon but it wasn't a romantic date you see, as she never read your message on that blackboard" Wan explained. "Confessions that can't be seen are meaningless"

So that didn't work...Korra thought that would be so. Feeling dejected and depressed, Korra didn't know what to do. Wan observed her from the side of his eyes and shook his head at Korra.

"The slideshow isn't over yet" Wan reminded her, "Don't get too caught up in your sorrows just yet...when you're ready, you know what to do"

With a click of his hand and the familiar blinding light, he was gone and everybody around Korra started to come back to life. As the photo of Korra's 21st birthday passed a new photo transitioned onto the screen. It was a photo of Iroh's last day as their lecturer and tutor, with him being surrounded by the crew. Her eyes looked at herself in that photo, comically pulling a fake-crying pose on Iroh's shoulder. She remembered being sad on that day. She respected and liked Iroh after all...to think everything turned out this way.

_Ask and it shall be given..._

Damn it. The feeling of regret was overflowing within Korra. Without thinking she shouted at the top of her lungs those two cheesy words and yet again she was sucked into the divine white light.

She awoke in a classroom, seated next to Asami with Bolin, Mako and Opal around the circular table. She shook her head to get rid of the dizziness and focused her eyes to see Iroh, with his perfectly styled hair and Clark Kent-like glasses explaining something and writing on the whiteboard. Of course he had to look like Superman. She looked to Asami where she saw her face concentrated on whatever Iroh was writing on the board, her brows deep in thought. However, she noticed everyone else in the class that wasn't Asami, occupied in their own worlds, not giving Iroh any iota of their attention. Did Iroh notice this?

"Korra, what do you think about the Earth Kingdom and it's decision to abolish the monarchy, effectively dividing power between elected leaders?" Iroh called out to her

Korra jumped out of her reverie and looked up at Iroh. It's been so long since she dealt with anything politics. Yes she had a politician as a father but she was never really interested in pursuing that path. That's why she had chosen to be a professional athlete instead. She thought about it for a minute, and could feel Asami's eyes on her.

"I think it's a brilliant idea" Korra began, "The Earth Kingdom needed to evolve anyway"

"Oh?" Iroh's eyebrows raised, "Why do you think that?"

"Uh, well...the whole notion of power being held entirely by someone due to their lineage is a bit old-fashioned" Korra reasoned, "A person from that sort of lineage might not be the best leader for their people"

"Good point" Iroh smiled.

Iroh returned to the board and started writing again whilst explaining something that Korra wasn't even remotely interested in. She was nudged by Asami and Korra looked to see Asami giving her a thumbs up and her whispering something that Korra couldn't catch.

"What?" Korra whispered back

"I said" Asami went closer to her ear, "Good answer."

Korra blushed and gave her a nervous nod before turning away resting her head on the table in order to hide her face. The tutorial finished and everyone started to pack their bags, until Iroh went up to their table and motioned to Asami to come and look at something. Korra's brows furrowed. Was Asami that close to Iroh already?

"Korra, I'll see you outside in 10 minutes!" Asami called to Korra as she approached Iroh.

She decided to leave the classroom but waited directly outside the door. Through the little window that the door had, she peeked inside to see Asami looking at a book that Iroh held out to her. They were talking, but Korra didn't know about what. After a while, Asami placed the book into her tote bag and smiled her thanks to Iroh. Iroh did the same and Asami started to walk to the door, immediately Korra swung to the side where she was out of sight and waited until the door opened.

"Oh, hey Korra!" Asami called, "Thanks for waiting"

"No problem"

They started to walk back to their dorms, Korra didn't want to ask about how Asami was already on those sort of terms with Iroh in fear of sounding too nosy so they walked back in silence. As they reached their dorm, Korra slumped on her bed, her eyes seemingly focused on the wall on top of her. Asami seemed to notice her silence and went to sit by her feet at Korra's bed.

"What's wrong?" Asami asked with concern.

Korra didn't reply, she was too deep in thought. She couldn't remember if Asami was close to Iroh this early on in their life. What should she do? What can she do? Wan told her it wasn't easy to change fate but at this point she didn't have a clue on what she can do at this moment.

"Korra?" Asami placed a hand on her shoulder.

What to do! Time is running out, Korra doesn't know how many photos are left in that slideshow, and her efforts up until this point has still resulted in Asami marrying Iroh.  She could feel the lump in her throat forming before her eyes started to water a bit. She tried to stop it but a silent tear rolled down her cheek before she could stop. She rolled over on her stomach to hide her face completely but Asami, being ever so observant, caught that tear before Korra hid it.

"Hey" Asami cooed, placing her body aligned with Korra's "What's going on?"

"Nothing" Korra lied.

"You know that's not true"

"I'm fine Asami"

"No you're not"

Fuck. Why did Asami have to be this perceptive. She breathed in and tried to wipe the excess of her tears on her pillow before rolling over.

"I'm just thinking" Korra replied lamely.

"About?"

"Just how complicated life is"

Asami brushed her bangs away from her face and snuggled closer to her. Korra felt the warm breath as Asami breathed in and out.

"Why are you thinking about that?"

"Because!" Korra started to get angry, "Just... right now, things aren't going my way... not even the past, present or future!"

"What do you mean?" Asami asked a bit confused. Her hand started to rub circles on Korra's head. Their positions on the bed was very intimate but Asami didn't think anything of it as she thought this was normal for her and Korra.

"Don't worry" Korra sighed, "You wouldn't understand"

Korra sat up and rubbed her head in frustration. In addition to her heart hurting, she had a massive headache. Asami sat up too and looked at Korra with concern. After rubbing her head, Korra's eyes met Asami. The sun was already setting and the orange hues illuminated Asami's face. Korra started to lean in slightly as Asami's eyes started to wander all over Korra's face, as soon as Asami thought the inevitable was going to happen, Korra's head moved from her face and onto her shoulder.

"Sorry" Korra murmured against her, "Let me stay here for a bit, my head hurts"

"S-Sure" Asami managed to croak out. Snapping out from her haze, her arms snaked around Korra's hips and she started to move them onto a lying position. Her heart was racing a bit from seconds ago for some odd reason she didn't know but she hoped Korra couldn't feel it.

"Korra are you-"

"Hey, are you and Iroh...is there something-" Korra cut through her in a tired tone.

"What?" Asami asked confused, "No, he's just helping me with materials for my other subjects"

"Wow...how nice of him"

"He is" Asami confirmed, "We should invite him to our study sessions sometime"

"No" Korra quipped, "I'm sure the group aren't close to him as much as you are"

There was a silence between them as Korra started to flutter in and out of sleep. It was strange how comfortable she felt when she was in Asami's arms, almost like she was her tether in this odd situation she was in. Her arms tightened around Asami slightly and she nuzzled her head further into the crook of Asami's neck and shoulder.

"You should give him a chance" Asami murmured "Like you did with me"

"Why?"

"Because...I feel like he's an outsider"

"So...what does it have to do with me? Or our crew?" 

"Because Korra" Asami now disengaged herself from Korra, "He reminds me of myself before I met you"

What was Asami talking about? Korra tried to remember the days before Asami was part of her group. She was popular. All the guys in college literally formed a line everywhere she walked. The girls would envy her beauty and scoff at how intelligent she was as well. Korra was one of those girls too. She was highly apologetic at that fact but even when Korra thought she didn't like Asami, there were times were she would feel sorry for her. The reason why Korra would feel that was because...

Asami was lonely.

Korra could see right through her smiles and her politeness at everyone's superficial fascination of her. Korra never saw Asami with a constant group of friends. The people around her changed everyday. Korra knew she didn't have a best friend.

"You feel sorry for him?"

"Yeah..." Asami fidgeted next to her "I mean... his last teaching day is next week and no one in our class pays attention to him"

"That's not your problem"

"But, I feel like he could give the class so much" Asami defended herself, "I'm just merely trying to create a better learning culture"

Korra didn't reply to that, rolling over to her side face away from Asami instead. She let out an inaudible sigh and closed her eyes. Asami said something behind her but she didn't hear, she was way too tired to think. Changing fate was hard. 

Korra was in a dilemma. Obviously, Asami had been mingling with Iroh outside of college so even if she doesn't invite Iroh next week, would she still able to marry Asami in the future? Nothing was definite. When she thought about it, she herself remembered seeing Iroh as Asami did. He had a brilliant mind and was handsome, yet he couldn't engage a group of people. She remembered herself calling Iroh out on how he sucked at getting people to listen to him and inviting him to her group's dinner so that he could loosen up and talk without having a stick up his ass.

How ironic. She provided the perfect basis for Asami and Iroh's relationship. There were two ways she could go about this. Either:

1\. Don't invite Iroh to the crew's weekly dinner session next week on his last teaching day

2\. Invite him and suffer the consequences

Korra was never good at making decisions.

 

* * *

 

Korra was restless the whole day, this was primarily due to her mulling over what to do about Iroh in his last week of teaching. Asami had brought it up to Korra again this morning and Korra merely shrugged it off. Why was Asami so persistent in getting Korra's permission to bring Iroh? If she wanted Iroh so badly to integrate with a group of people, she would have asked him already. So why didn't she?

She laid on the bench in the courtyard trying to sort out her options. As she was about to drift off she heard someone call out to her.

"Korra?"

She lifted her body to see Iroh walking towards her. What could he want with her?

"Professor" Korra shifted into a seating position at the bench. "How may I help you?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something..." he fidgeted with his book bag.

Korra didn't say anything to that, choosing to wait for him to continue.

"It's my last day and I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry"

Korra raised her eyebrow, quite confused at why he was apologising to her. He made to sit down next to her.

"I mean...this past few weeks, I've come to realise that maybe teaching isn't the profession for me" Iroh explained, "I wanted to apologise to somebody before I go and I just saw you so I-"

"Professor Iroh" Korra cut through him

"Iroh is just fine"

"Okay...Iroh, you're not a bad person...it's just maybe teaching isn't the thing for you" Korra now felt bad for him. "I'm sure you'll find something along the way that you'll enjoy"

"Asami was right" Iroh smiled.

"What?"

"She told me that talking to you would make you feel better" he chuckled, "Yet another thing she was correct in"

"Are you interested in her?" Korra blurted out

"What-what?" Iroh stumbled, "No-no I mean, I just think she's brilliant"

That was definitely a lie. Looking at him tinge red like that was a stark contrast to the cool and handsome persona he exuded. Also seeing him slumped and filled with regret next to her struck a chord with her.

"Do you want to hang out with my group for dinner tonight?" Korra asked.

"What was that?"

"Do you want to hang with my group?" Korra repeated. Please don't let her regret this.

"Uh-I, can I?" Iroh asked for confirmation.

"Yeah, sure" Korra looked away.

She made her decision. Now she needed to not regret it.

* * *

 

Dinner was quite a lively affair. Bolin and Opal was always sociable so they had no problem talking with Iroh about anything. Mako was intent on having a light conversation, taking and interest in how Iroh presented himself. Korra was having a good time, even with Iroh present. Asami nudged her and gave her a smile as they listened to Bolin talking about his favourite Fire Nation dish. They then moved to the bar to wind down further.

"I knew I could always rely on you" Asami said to her so that no one but them could hear

Korra gave her a genuine smile and rested her chin on her hands while facing Asami.

"Whatever, I just clean up after you because you're just too nice to everyone" Korra grinned.

"That's true"

They laughed and chattered for a good portion of the night. After a few drinks, everyone but Iroh and Korra went to go dance. Iroh sat down next to Korra suddenly and took her hands into his own.

"Thanks Korra" Iroh smiled at her, "This is the first time I ever felt so included"

"N-no problem" Korra managed to give him a small smile. Iroh let go of her hands and turned to face the majority of her group.

"Even though this is the last time I might see you guys...I'm really happy to have met you all" Iroh looked to her group but she could see him focusing his gaze at Asami.

"That's a lie..." Korra whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Iroh turned to face her again.

"Nothing, I'm glad you feel better" Korra patted him.

"Come one you guys! Let's take a photo to commemorate this!" Bolin shouted at the two from the dance floor. Korra gave Bolin a thumbs up and stood up. Before making her way down to the dance floor. She turned to face Iroh who was still sitting with determined eyes.

"I'm not going to lose" Korra looked down at Iroh.

Iroh gave her a very confused looked but she just smiled and made her way to her group. 

They huddled for the group photo with Iroh in the middle and Asami to her side. While the photographer was getting ready, Iroh turned to Korra.

"I don't get what you mean but I don't think I'll ever win against you in anything" Iroh smiled at her genuinely. "Your a natural leader"

_Ugh, somehow he's making me mad._

Asami snuggled up to Korra and whispered something into her ear.

"Are you having some sort of competition with Iroh?" she asked

"None of your business" Korra nudged her off jokingly.

"Well, I always liked your competitive side" Asami winked at her. Korra let out a small laugh before turning back at the camera. However, she caught Asami smiling at Iroh for a short moment before the photographer gave the signal that he was ready to take their photo.

Korra hoped she made the right decision.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for the comments in the last chapter! Haha, I guess I made a few frustrated but that's okay! This chapter was more a filler chapter so to speak but yeah, hopefully developments do happen in the near future for our favourite couple ;)
> 
> Title comes from a song that I'm loving recently. 
> 
> Quarter Past The Hour - Jack and Eliza
> 
> Check it out. Check them out. Their songs are great.


	6. Jumping For Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does changing fate have to be hard?

The photo had once again changed. Instead of Korra being genuinely sad about Iroh's last day, she was now staring directly at the camera with a much intense determined look. Iroh looked into the camera with bliss while Asami held onto Korra's arm with a smile. Looking around her, she knew that nothing really had change. She was still standing here looking up at the screen and Asami was still up there seated next to Iroh. The slideshow shifted onto the next photo.

"That was a crazy night!" Bolin mused as he looked to the screen.

"I mean it was after graduation so we had a reason to be" Opal nodded, "Oh my god, look at how smashed we were!"

If Korra could pinpoint the moment where everything started to go downhill, it would be the days right after college. Thinking back, her college days were the most happiest time of her life. The photo was comical really, Korra was passed out on Asami's shoulder while Mako and Bolin were clearly drunk, their faces red and their eyes droopy. Asami strangely looked sober even though Korra could remember having a lot of drinks that night with her bestie.

"Korra"

Wan's voice broke through to her and yet again she was yanked from reality. Wan was now seated on a plush sofa just near the windows at the exit of the hall, the illuminating light on him. He pointed to the empty space besides him and motioned Korra to come over and sit. Korra made her way, her shoulders slumped.

"Do you remember what I told you?" he enquired.

"Changing fate isn't easy?" Korra replied.

"Exactly!" Wan threw his hand in front of him in exasperation. "Well...what you did wasn't wrong...I'll give you that"

"But the person who shortened their distance was me" Korra slumped

"The longest path might actually be the shortest one" Wan said cryptically, "Let's forget about this and move on"

Wan stood up in the direction of Asami, "Usually people who try to gain things do it at the expense of others...you didn't do that"

"Well it was more like I didn't have the courage" Korra explained

"On the flip side, in her heart, your presence keeps increasing" he nodded at Asami

"Really?" Korra beamed

"Sure!" Wan grinned, "But, marrying her is a different matter"

With that he was gone and left Korra staring at Asami  with eyes filled with regret. She clenched her fists in frustration and looked at their graduation photo, she wanted to go back. Maybe if she could leave a better and stronger impression of her feelings before everything went to shit, maybe...maybe things could turn around. She closed her eyes and muttered those two words.

* * *

 

She awoke in a room that was very familiar. A gentle nudge on her arm roused her out of her slumber and she looked down to see her good old friend Naga by her bedside.

"Aww, Naga look how young you look" Korra cooed as she gave him a good pet, "Nowadays you're just a lazy old gruff"

She was in her house, looking at her phone, a reminder for the graduation ceremony popped up on her phone reminding her it was tommorow. A shout from downstairs caught her attention. It was her mother calling her for breakfast. Oh how she missed her parents! She rushed down and saw a scene that she hadn't seen a some time. Her dad at the table reading his papers and sipping on his coffee while her mother was still flipping some pancakes at the stove.

"Morning champ" her dad peeked behind the paper, "What's the plan today?"

"Uh-" Korra scratched her head

"Mako is picking you up to get your gown for graduation fitted", her mother reminded "And something about planning a graduation party at either Asami's or Opal's"

"Yeah, I guess that's the plan" Korra smiled.

Korra ate in contemplative silence as she gazed at her parents chatting amongst one another, this was nice. If there was something that was constant in Korra's life, it would be the unconditional love and warmth that her family gave her. A pang of guilt pierced her as she thought of recent times, when Korra was much less inclined to check in with her parents, wanting to focus solely on her soccer career.

"Oh by the way Korra, Varrick came by the other day" Senna perked up after a while.

"What for?"

"Apparently he has a graduation gift for you" Tonraq added, "He wanted to show his appreciation that you signed onto his team...he's going to call you later about it"

A knock on the door came later and Korra sat up to get it. Opening the door, she saw Mako standing peculiarly stiff as he saw Tonraq behind Korra. She smirked at him, how is that Mako always froze in front of her dad even until now? They exchanged greetings and then they were off driving to their campus again. The drive was relatively quiet until Mako broke the silence.

"Graduation huh?"

"Yeah...can't believe it's been so long since then" Korra replied in contemplation.

"What?" Mako raised his eyebrow at her.

"Uh...I mean, I've been waiting for so long for this" Korra tried to backtrack.

"Okay...oh! I had to let you know that we're throwing the graduation after party right after the ceremony at Asami's, you're still down for that right?" 

"Of course" Korra smiled at him.

"So for now it's Asami, Bolin, Opal and her siblings and...Wu" 

"Wu?" Korra laughed

"Don't get me started" Mako frowned, "He practically invited himself when he heard me talk about it"

Whilst Mako was getting his gown fitted, Korra was trying to think of a way to make this trip back in time work for her. How does she make her feelings known to Asami? Well of course she needed to confess, but in what way? Straight up say that she loved her in front of everybody? No...no, that wouldn't work. She needed to get Asami alone at the party...then maybe she can at least convey her feelings in a proper way.

"So did you end up accepting Varrick's offer?" Mako asked while turning left and right in front of the mirror checking if the gown fit.

"Yeah... I don't start until a few months though"

"Congratulations!" Mako turned around and beamed at her, "Are you going to tell the others soon?"

"I will at the party" Korra decided.

Mako drove Korra home and before heading off, reminded her of the time she needed to be at the venue, grilling her not to be late or else. She chuckled and clapped his back and told him she will be punctual for graduation. With that, he headed off and Korra went back to her bedroom to think about her game plan. 

She's going to tell Asami tomorrow that she loved her. Oh boy.

 

* * *

The actual ceremony was bland. Korra had forgotten how long and boring graduation ceremonies were. The only highlight was seeing Asami making her valedictory speech in front of hundreds of students and academics without breaking a sweat. Poised and confident. That was what Asami was. Korra nearly fell asleep at one point and nearly missed her name until Mako nudged her to stand up. In a few hours, the ceremony was finished, congratulations were said and off they went to Asami's to wind down from the events of the day.

It was quite comical really, everyone was still in their gowns lounging around Asami's massive estate. They ate pizza and drank, Asami a little too much. As Asami reached for another bottle of beer, Korra intercepted her.

"Hey hey, I think you had a little too much" Korra grabbed onto Asami steadying her a little.

"Nonsense!" Asami hiccuped, "We graduated Kor! I think I can drink as much as I like"

"I don't want to end our graduation with you puking over me" Korra chuckled, "Let's get you fresh air"

They walked outside to the balcony where the night sky was clear and the stars were visible. Korra let out a little giggle as she thought about how Asami ended up being the more tipsy one during this blast from the past while Korra was here sober as day. Korra sat Asami down on one of the chairs and let her snuggle up to her. Korra realised the situation she was in. She had gotten Asami alone and now was the time to confess but...

"Uh...I feel so sleepy" Asami said drowsily.

"Just rest for a bit and sober up" Korra murmured, "I need to tell you something soon"

"Oh?" Asami's eyes cleared for a second before returning to it's droopy state, "What is it?"

Korra looked into Asami's eyes and smiled. Now was not the time, she didn't expect Asami to drink so much tonight.

"Not yet"

"But I can still listen!" Asami said defensively

"Haha, no not yet...not when you're like this" Korra laughed, "Seriously, why drink so much tonight?"

"Because it's...over you know?" Asami said quietly

Korra's smile died and she looked down at Asami. She hid her face in Korra's chest so that Korra couldn't see her and Korra's hand unconsciously lifted her head so that Asami could face her. 

"What do you mean?" Korra asked, a bit confused.

"I mean...well we graduated and it's not like we're going to be together a lot anymore...I have my duties as the next CEO of my father's company and you have your soccer..." Asami figeted

"Doesn't mean we're going to drift apart Asami" Korra chided, "If I learnt anything lately, it's that I'm going to make an effort to be next to you when you need me"

"You say that but in the end everybody ends up abandoning me" Asami looked away

"What are you saying?" Korra asked shocked, did Asami always have these thoughts?

"I thought I would be fine with the impending separation from everyone...from you" Asami murmured, "But now the reality of us going our separate ways is really sinking in and I'm just afraid of being alone in the real world"

"Asami" Korra lifted her body so that Asami moved upwards with her, she took her hands and clasps them within hers, "I said I'm not leaving you...I've made that mistake once and I'm not doing it again"

"What do you mean by that mistake?" Asami asked, "When did you leave me before?"

"I-I mean in a figurative sense" Korra tried to explain, "The point is...I won't let you be lonely" 

"Do you really mean that?" Asami looked at Korra, her eyes watering a little.

"Of course" Korra smiled. 

"Promise me" 

"I will"

Yes, if this crazy opportunity provided her with any ounce of wisdom, it's that she shouldn't take anything for granted, she needed to be reach out for the things she wanted and not let her fears take over her decisions.

Fear...it was her worst enemy. Fear that she lose her close ones. Fear that she wouldn't succeed. Fear that she would be lonely. Fear that Asami would never be her.

But having jump back in times more than once, in retrospect she needed to be less of a coward. Who cares if things didn't turn out the way she wanted. At least she tried right? At least she had made an effort. At least she gave her all. 

Whenever Korra was faced with a life-changing decision, she would always opt for the safer option. It was akin to feeling like she was on the edge of a cliff, not knowing whether she would live of die if she jumped off. With all the important decisions in her life, she chose not to jump always choosing to stand at the edge of precipice until she knew it was time that it was worth jumping.

But this time she was going to jump. She was going to go for it.

"Asami... I want to tell you something" Korra loosened her grip so that Asami could sit up and face her.

"What is it?"

"Asami...this might be a shock to you but..." Korra started to panic and she gripped her bottle a bit tighter, "Ever since we started to get close I knew something...I just couldn't bring myself to say it"

"What do you mean?" Asami caressed Korra's face in an attempt to sooth out the creases on Korra's forehead.

"What I'm trying to tell you is that..."

Say it Korra. Say it now. She opened her mouth to utter the words but an arm wrapped around the both of them and a camera was pushed into their faces.

"SELFIE TIME!" 

It was Wu, with a camera in one of his hands pointed at their faces. Korra now yanked out from the intimate moment now realised the situation at hand.

"Asami! I-" Korra gripped her arm.

Oh no. She turned to face Asami in an attempt to get the most important word out but it was too late. She tried to get Wu's hand off the camera shutter but she didn't think she would make it.

The camera flashed and Korra was now back where she started.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! Sorry about that one fellow readers. I promise Korra will get her chance soon ;)  
> As always, I appreciate everybody's comments! I have sort of an idea of how I want this story to develop...let's just say that there's a bitter sweet way or an arduous way and that I'm still deciding! Either way, I hope you guys are there for the ride.


	7. Don't You Remember?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra was never good at being subtle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Sorry for being M.I.A. Here's a chapter as my apologies. You guys wanted it and I felt bad for not giving! So here it is.
> 
> Can't guarantee when I'll have another chapter but enjoy this for now and I appreciate all the comments and criticisms.
> 
> I might post the other chapter when all my semester assessments are done! Chapter hasn't been proofread, will come back to it!

Korra awoke to the sound of boisterous laughter around her as she tried to figure out what had just happened. Squinting her eyes, she turned the head towards to giant screen to see the guests chuckle to the "selfie" that Wu had taken at the graduation. _God damn it! I will strangle Wu when I see him!_ She turned to look at Asami who had been laughing softly and whispering to Iroh as they gazed upon the photo , sensing Korra's eyes on her, she turned to where Korra was standing and gave a warm smile. Korra couldn't help but smile back at her before turning her gaze towards the floor. She was so close. Why did it seem that every time she tried to confess, something like this happens. Was she not fast enough?

The next photo flashed upon the screen and by now Korra wasn't even sure if the spirit Wan was going to show up at this point due to her pathetic attempts at changing fate at getting Asami to marry her instead. The photo was again of the krew... she looked at it closely and saw a smug expression on her own face. But yet again, Asami looked fairly glum. Oh no...not again! Was it her fault? She noticed a big red mark on her face too, what in the world? This had to be after college...it has a been a shock to find out that Iroh decided to still stayed at the college instead of heading off to the army as part of the support forces deployed by United Republic of Nations to aid the Earth Kingdom which had been affected by small civil wars at the time.

"Tell me what you did wrong in that photo"

The familiar voice jolted Korra out of her thoughts and she spun around to see Wan plucking a canope off a now inanimate guest. Wan swallowed the canope in one bite and raised an eyebrow at Korra who was still clutching at her chest to calm her heart. She never liked people surprising her like that.

"I don't know..." Korra sighed, "I can't remember"

"It's like you have amnesia" Wan shook his head, "Every single time I ask, you're always giving me the same answer"

"But I really can't rememb-"

"Then you just need to find out"

With a click of his hand, the white light overtook her senses and she could feel herself being sucked into the familiar white light.

 

* * *

 

 

She awoke in a bit of a stupor, in a room that she didn't really recognise. Her eyes adjusted to the light and her new surroundings. She sat up on what she made out to be a bed and looked around, noticing the mess (what's new) and photos of her in an old familiar soccer jersey. The Republic City Fire Ferrets, which meant... her eyes darted to the nightstand just next to the bed where there stood a small desk calendar.  _2013..._ _Okay then, we're out of college, w_ _hich means that I'm currently a player for the state team and... more importantly what was Asami doing 3 years ago?_

A phone started buzzing, pulling Korra out from her daze.  _It's Opal?_ Raising an eyebrow, she reached for the phone and pressed the answer button.

"Hey Korra! I'm glad you picked up, we really need you down here" Opal frantically said, "It's getting a bit crazy down here with Hiroshi back in town"

Korra could hear some loud noises in the background, probably Mako and Bolin talking to a deeper sounding voice, which she would assume it was Hiroshi. What was he doing back from the Fire Nation? Unless...

"We really need help getting Asami here because her dad just arrived, we want it to be a surprise for her" Opal said over the noises, "Mako and Bolin is keeping him company for now, could you go and find her?"

"Uh... okay... um where would she be?" Korra asked scratching her head.

"Probably still at the engineering building of the University, that girl studies too much!" Opal suggested, "Remember Korra, the party is tonight! Asami doesn't know her dad is here"

"Sure" Korra started panicking, "I'll keep her company"

She took the phone and headed out of her apartment, taking her bicycle down the familiar streets of Republic City to the all familiar campus. On the way, she thought about the changes that happened within the 3 years. She was nearing the make or break point of this game she was playing in trying to win her best friend's heart. A thought struck her and she immediately stepped on the breaks. 2013... this was the year that Asami's dad had passed away. She went to her phone and looked at the exact date, it was only March... which meant Asami had only to the end of the year to spend time with her dad. Asami hadn't spent a lot of time with her only family the year Hiroshi died, which always made her sad and regretful.

"Dammit" Korra pushed down on the pedal and started riding at a faster pace to the campus.

She walked through the halls and to the doors of the research department, looking through the small windows in hopes that Asami was in one of the rooms. She spotted a mane of black wavy hair talking to another figure...Iroh?!!! Without thinking she barged through the doors and surprised the two occupants there.

"Korra?!" Asami said incredulously. 

"Hey!" Korra cleared her throat, "...also hi Iroh... um Asami, I need to quickly talk to you, can you take a break?"

Asami looked to Iroh who smiled warmly and nodded his head.

"I'll see you after" Asami packed her bag and headed out of the door with Korra.

"What's so important that you couldn't just text or call me?" Asami nudged Korra's side.

"Let's sit down first" Korra suggested, nudging her back whilst walking side by side, "I was near the campus anyway and you looked like you needed a break"

They sat down at a nearby cafe and Korra was still deciding how to bring up the topic of her dad without mentioning her dad was in town.

"So what's up?" Asami asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"So I hear there's a get-together that Opal is planning tonight and she wants us there for company" Korra said taking a bite of her muffin.

"Oh?" Asami smirked, "And this was so important you had to go see me directly to tell me about it?"

"Yeah, a direct invitation from Korra is something you can't deny" Korra winked.

Asami sighed.

"I really want to" Asami stirred her tea, "But, the research project for rebuilding the infrastructure of the Earth Nation is tying me down"

"Are you working on that with Iroh?" Korra looked down at her coffee

"Huh?" Asami blinked at the change of mood, "Yeah, well his parents are the project leaders"

"I see..." Korra absently rose the cup to her mouth to sip, "You guys are getting close"

"I mean I guess so" Asami blushed, "We are spending a lot of time together"

Korra's stomach dropped. But she immediately went to offence mode.

"I get it now" Korra put down her cup, "We're not that important enough to hang out with you"

"Korra..." Asami warned.

"I don't know if I show it..." Korra cut her off, "But I and... the others, do cherish moments where I spend time with you...especially when you know there's going to be less of it in the future"

Asami eyes widened slightly and she placed her cup down onto the table.

"What do you mean?" Asami asked

"What I'm saying is that you need to cherish the moments where you spend time with you friends and family...don't always be focusing on work" Korra fidgeted with her hands, "You don't know how important something is when it's gone"

Asami stayed silent for a few minutes before sighing and giving a small smile.

"Fine, when is the get together?"

"Later tonight", Korra replied, "I'll come pick you up again?"

"Sure"

* * *

 

 Korra texted Opal telling her that she accomplished the mini mission of getting Asami to come tonight. Opal sent a quick reply thanking her and telling her not to be late. Satisfied, she started walking back to her apartment, trailing her bike along with her at a leisurely pace. She took in her surroundings, it's funny...it's only been a few years but she felt like she was stepping into a whole new world. A forgotten and nostalgic world. She continued with her pace when she head a voice call from behind.

"Is that you Korra?" a deep voiced yelled from a distance.

Korra turned around to see Hiroshi, dressed casually, walking up to her in recognition.

"Mr Sato?"

"Oh wow!" Hiroshi beamed as he reached her, "Look how much you changed from the last time I saw you!"

"Long time no see...sir" Korra gave a polite smile, "Welcome back to Republic City"

"Good to be back" Hiroshi chuckled, "The Fire Nation is way too hot for my liking...even though I used to live there"

It was truly a long time since Korra has seen Hiroshi in the flesh. She felt a pang in her chest, a sudden sadness when she thought about the fate and future of Hiroshi. But, it seemed like a miracle, a surreal experience to be conversing and interacting with such an important figure in Asami's life.

"How's Asami?" Hiroshi broke her out of her thoughts.

"You should ask her yourself" Korra suggested, "It's been a long time since you've seen each other"

"I know..." Hiroshi slumped slightly, "With the company, it seems like I've been ignoring my personal life"

Korra nodded, she knew the feeling of wanting to focus on something important, so much so that she neglected a lot of important things in her life. It was the biggest regret she had.

"Mr Sato..." Korra started, "This might sound strange, but please...please see Asami a little bit more, especially this year"

Hiroshi looked at Korra as if she caught onto something personal. How did she...

"There's not a lot of time" Korra started walking forward at a slower pace, "Not a lot of time before she starts going on her own path...not a lot of time before you might not get to see that"

"I know, Korra" Hiroshi started facing forward as he walked, "That's the reason why I'm here"

"To see her?"

"Yes"

Korra nodded, of course...Hiroshi by now would have known about his illness. Come to think of it, Hiroshi was in Republic City for all of the year until his passing. It was Asami who always found a reason to skip out on father-daughter time. Her work and research tying her down.

"You know, I was wary of you when I first met you" Hiroshi mused, "You had such an opposite personality to my Asami that I thought you were hanging out with her because you wanted to make fun of her"

"W-what?" Korra stuttered, "No way!"

"I know that", Hiroshi laughed at her reaction, "It became clear to me that you had genuine care for my daughter"

Hiroshi stopped in front of the bridge overlooking Harmony Tower. Korra in turn stopped with him too and leaned over the handrails with him.

"After the loss of my wife, I was a bad father" Hiroshi looked through his glasses with misty eyes, "But I realised that I could not do that to Asami forever"

Korra let him continue. She knew the story of Asami's mother all too well.

"During high school and college, I decided to spend more time with her and it really made a difference", Hiroshi smiled, "But as the company grew, my time with her lessened, I thought because she was now and adult she wouldn't mind, but..."

A sigh and Korra notice him gripping the handrails a bit tighter.

"Now I realised that time is a luxury I can't afford"

"Mr Sato-"

"Korra, understand that I want the best for my daughter and if I could, I want to show her everything nice in the world"

Korra's chest started to feel heavy, her sympathy for Hiroshi started to overtake her emotions and tears threatened to take form.

"Look after her" Hiroshi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Mr Sato, I..." Korra started.

"Make sure she's happy, if she's not... I'll hold you accountable" Hiroshi looked at her with stern eyes before the edges of his eyes wrinkled with a smile.

"Of course" 

They started to walk again in silence, as they reached the main street, Hiroshi bid his farewell, stating that he had a meeting to go to. He turned to make his way but turned back.

"And, Korra?" Hiroshi scratched his head and he looked like he was struggling to say something.

"Yes?"

"I approve" Hiroshi gave a small nod his head before turning off.

 

* * *

 

"Korra! Asami!" yelled Bolin, "You made it!"

After picking up Asami (with Asami driving of course), the two of them walked to Opal's house and greeted the gang. Opal gave a wink and a thumbs up to Korra out of Asami's view and Korra chuckled and gave an indiscreet thumbs up in return.

They ordered drinks and chatted a while before the doors burst opened.

"Where's my daughter?!" boomed a voice.

"Dad?!!!" Asami yelled in shock.

"Surprise!" Opal shouted in glee, "He's back in town so we set up this little mini reunion for you...just to give you a break girl!"

Asami looked to Korra who laughed and nodded her head. Asami didn't know what to say, she hadn't seen her dad in ages. 

"Go hang with him" Korra nudged her.

They spent hours talking and chatting with one another as Bolin, Mako, Opal and Korra hung with one another. Her mind wandered to the photo she saw on the slide at the wedding. She still hadn't figured out why Asami looked grumpy. She wondered if it even mattered anymore, as long as she could change something significant in the past, concerning her romance with Asami or not, it was fine. At one moment, Korra and Asami decided to head out to get more food and drinks for the now rowdy gang + dad. 

 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Asami asked they walked back to the convenience store.

"About your dad?" Korra kicked a stray pebble, "I love surprises"

"Thank you" Asami hooked her arm around Korra's shoulder, "That was nice of you"

"You should thank Opal" Korra admitted, "But, it's good that you and your dad had some daddy-daughter time"

"Yeah"

"Which you should do more you know" Korra said with a bit of emotion in her voice that Asami missed, "Your dad misses you a lot"

"I heard you had a heart-to-heart with my dad a few hours ago" Asami's hand lowered to grab hold of Korra's hand, before walking. Korra started to heat up a little.

"Yeah we did", Korra looked away, trying to contain her flush and embarrassment from being so close to Asami.

"I remember he nearly killed you when he saw you kiss me that one time he had to pick us up from that party we went to" Asami mused

"WHAT?" Korra shouted, "When did I kiss you?!"

"Don't you remember?" Asami laughed, "You were so gone that after you kissed me, you threw up on my dad's lawn...he wasn't pleased"

"I don't remember...at all" Korra was so very confused.

A flashback grabbed Korra's attention, the photo in the slide... it was the same kind of gathering with the gang, but she remembered having a little too much to drink that night... which explained... OH MAN. She tried to kiss Asami again on this very night! Drunkenly! That explains Asami's not to pleased look and the mark on her face. She had been slapped by Asami because she tried to kiss her. Oh dear. She didn't like the fact that every kiss with Asami she had was ones that she couldn't remember.

"That doesn't count" Korra stopped in her tracks, looking down at the ground. Asami noticing that she wasn't walking with her friend stopped a few steps forward before turning back to see Korra in deep thought.

"What doesn't?"

"I don't remember doing that" Korra looked up at her with determined eyes, "It doesn't count"

"Oh- you mean the-" Asami cocked her head to the side in recognition.

But before she could finish what she was staying, Korra had closed the distance and gently cupped Asami's face before connecting both their lips together in a chaste kiss. She heard the sound of bags dropping and could feel a bit of resistance before it slowly melted away. Asami seemed to relax before Korra slowly released her face and backed away.

"Now I'll remember" Korra softly muttered.

Asami seemed to realised what had happened before her eyes widened. She was so flustered she absent-mindedly touched her lips before looking back at Korra.

"K-Korra!" she yelled before slapping Korra in the cheek in shock.

"O-Ow!" Korra put her hand to her face to rub her cheek, "Spirits, Asami!"

"Oh my god" Asami realised her outburst, "I'm sorry Korra, let me see" she rubbed Korra's cheek.

"Sorry..." Korra pouted, "I just wanted to remember"

"D-don't be" Asami was still rubbing her face, "It just took me by surprise"

"You mean you liked it?" Korra grinned through her pout.

"Shut up" Asami shoved Korra playfully stopping her rubs and picking up the bags. The faint blush on her cheeks were still evident on her face as she turned around to start making her way back to the house, a grin forming on her face out of Korra's view.

"Hey wait up!" Korra laughed, "Asami!"

 

Yeah, they'll remember this moment for all their life.


	8. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra needs to confess to Asami before it's too late. Will she be able to?

 

"Well why don't you look at this ladies and gentlemen!", the announcer bellowed "What a wonderful photo of the bride and groom and their closest friends at New Years Eve!"

Korra looked up at the slideshow and then her eyes drifted to the couple at the head table. Her chest tightened as her gaze drifted to Asami. The Last Day of 2013... after New Years she would have been away from Republic City for a bit over 2 years before returning. She remembered exactly the reason why she left.

"You don't look quite so happy in that photo...even though it's New Year's Eve"

A familiar voice made her swing her head around, she noticed everyone was as still as a statue and the tall slim figure calling out to her was propped up on one the guest's tables sliding down a flute of champagne.

"That photo was taken after..." Korra grimaced and closed her eyes, "After Iroh confessed to Asami"

Wan narrowed his eyes and somehow transported himself in front of Korra the moment she opened her eyes.

"You won't be able to change anything at all if you aren't able to break out of your shell!" Wan scolded, "What have you been doing these past few trips Korra?"

"Look I know I should have confessed to her earlier..." Korra shook her head, "But-"

"Korra, I'm warning you," Wan was now underneath the screen where the photo was shown "Pull yourself together or..."

Wan transported himself again behind Asami and Iroh and placed his hands on Asami.

"Or, this may be the last chance before this lady here loses any hope that she can spend her life with you"

A click of his hand and a flash of light and Korra was once again sucked into the familiar white light.

 

* * *

 

 

Opening her eyes, Korra finally realised she was in the bar where she frequented a lot with her krew. She saw Bolin and Opal talking animatedly and also saw Mako with a girl she didn't recognise laughing over something. Her eyes panned over the booth and she saw Asami...and Iroh?!

They were facing each other and seemed to be in deep conversation. Is he about to confess to her?! Korra's eyes widened and she immediately jumped up!

"I LIKE HER TOO!" Korra yelled out, "I'VE LIKED HER FOR SO MANY YEARS!"

The whole booth went dead silent and everybody looked up at Korra as if she was crazy. Asami pulled her down to sit again before the whole bar saw her antics.

"What are you talking about Korra?" Asami said confused, "You like Jane Austen too?"

"Is that so?" Iroh chimed in, "I didn't expect you to like her works"

Korra immediately jumped out of her stupor and she reddened almost instantly. Crap, she read the situation wrong. She coughed and spoke.

"Y-Yeah, why? Can't an athlete enjoy the classics?" Korra said a bit indignantly

"Of course they can!" Iroh chuckled, "Just I heard from Asami that you fell asleep when she tried to make you watch the 1995 BBC Pride and Prejudice"

"Doesn't mean I hate it!" Korra flushed, "I just liked the 2005's film version better...also I did end up finishing the BBC version mind you and I also read it and read Jane Austen's other works too" Korra sent Asami a pointed look.

"Really?" Asami said incredulously, "Korra, you can't even sit down for 20 minutes without getting restless"

Of course she could, maybe not when she was as young as this but definitely when she got older she found herself with a lot of spare time due to the fact that she was in a city where she knew no one for her career.

"You'd be surprise" Korra looked away, "People change"

After hearing that, Asami looked to Korra as if she said something cryptic. She wanted to press what was making Korra act so strangely. Come to think of it, there were moments in the past where Korra seemed to be different from most days. As if she was desperate to accomplish something. 

"So I was thinking we should all meet up together for New Year's Eve" Opal's voice broke through her thoughts, "Maybe on a rooftop or something?"

"That sounds like a lovely idea" Mako agreed, "We can bring drinks and watch the fireworks"

Korra nodded silently in the background still contemplating on when and where she could confess to Asami before Iroh did. She was sure the Iroh confessed to Asami on NYE and before the fireworks. Surely things would have been different if she told Asami her feelings first? The regrets that had plague her all these years were beginning to take a toll on her and she now could not bear it any longer. Wan is right, she had to pull herself together. Korra was determined and ready...she was going to confess to Asami.

 

* * *

 

 

"Why are we doing this when we can be out there building snowmen and having a snowball fight?" Bolin whined.

"Because we're helping Iroh out as congratulations for being promoted as the head of department of International Relations at RCU!" Mako repeated for the millionth time as he tidied the somewhat spacious office.

"I can't believe Asami roped me into this" Korra mumbled as she wiped the windows, "I don't have time for this I need to-"

"You don't have time for what?" 

Korra whipped her head around and saw Asami carrying boxes of what seemed to be stack of papers. Korra lept down from her stool and took hold of the box for her.

"Nothing" Korra faked a smile, "Where are you bringing this too?"

Asami raised an eyebrow before grinning and taking a smaller box.

"Let's bring this to the recycling area, Iroh apparently doesn't need them anymore"

They made their way down to the recycling area in mostly silence before Asami broke it.

"Sorry for making you use your free time in doing this" Asami apologised, "I know you have better things to do"

"Nah" Korra brushed her comment off, "I wouldn't be able to say no to anything you asked anyway"

"Is that so?" Asami grinned, "So if I told you that I wanted to see you every single day during the holidays, you would say yes?"

Korra chuckled, her breath visible in the cold weather. Asami noticed the way Korra's eyes crinkled as she smiled and she suddenly noticed that she wasn't as cold as she thought she was.

"You know I would love that" Korra said as she sobered up, "But is that even possible with you helping out Iroh with his new position?"

"I guess I am pressed for time these days, with my company helping our Iroh's project for the displaced Earth Kingdom's refugees" Asami contemplated, "But I still want to see you nonetheless"

They finally reached the recycling area where Korra effortlessly unloaded the box along with Asami's one. She dusted off her hands and faced Asami. Surely this is the right time? Korra's smiled died down as she looked to Asami with determined eyes.

"Korra?" Asami asked, "Are you okay?"

Taking a deep breath, Korra could feel her heart starting to speed up. She took one of Asami's hands noticing how cold it was before brushing her thumb over her palm. She was starting to sweat and her eyes darted from one place to another before she saw a scrap piece of paper on the floor. Korra let go of Asami's hands and bent down to pick it up before scrunching it up to a ball. Asami still confused, looked on.

"If I throw this paper into the bin on one try, you'll go out with me"

"Wha-" 

Asami only registered the Korra's last words before Korra turned around and threw. The ball of paper soared through the cold wind before landing in the bin flawlessly. 

"Yes!" Korra jumped up and down before facing Asami.

Asami gave her a smile and shook her head before whispering in the cold air.

"Leave these kind of miracles to the time of your true confession" 

"Huh?"

"Come on Korra, we have more work to do" Asami started in the direction to the office.

She thought it was a joke... Maybe this wasn't the correct moment. Korra sighed and followed Asami back to the office. She still had time.

 

* * *

 

 

"So you're going to get busy for the next few months aren't you!" Opal teased as she filed the books and folders on the bookshelves.

"What are you talking about?" Asami mused from wiping down the tables.

"You're going to spend a lot of time with Iroh aren't you?" Opal looked to Asami, "How did you get so close to him anyway?"

Asami thought about it for a while. It has been Korra that initially pulled the strings (even though she asked her to) to get Iroh to start hanging with the krew all those years ago when she felt sorry for Iroh for not being sort of awkward when they first had him as a teacher's assistant. Asami knew she would have been too embarrassed to ask him to hang out.

"I guess Korra..." Asami thought, "She's usually the one that's reaching out to people"

"I find it hard to believe that Korra is still single after all these years" Opal mused, "Boys and girls are stepping over each other to be with her and she never gives anyone the time of day... maybe except for you Asami"

"You think so?" Asami knew that Korra received a confession almost every week due to her elite athlete status but Korra never once indicated to her that she was interested in her admirers.

"Do you think she likes anyone?" Opal asked.

Upon hearing the question, Asami stopped wiping and became silent. Suddenly a memory floated by. 

 

_"Come on Asami!" Korra yelled from the top of the mountain, "Thought you said you can keep up with me!"_

_"Be quiet!" Asami huffed as she made her way to the top. She couldn't help smiling at Korra's enthusiasm and as she reached Korra her foot slipped and she started to tumble down before Korra's hand wrapped around her waist her pulled her up._

_"You all right?" Korra asked alarmed_

_"Yeah" Asami caught her breath "Thanks to you"_

_They sat down on a patch of grass watching the view of luscious greenery from the top. It was such a beautiful sight to see. Asami unconsciously reached out to Korra, feeling Korra's answering grip._

_"I'm glad you convinced me to hike with you" Asami said, still looking out at the scenery._

_"Yeah I wanted to show a city girl like you how beautiful nature can be" Korra smiled._

_Asami turned to face Korra, feeling a wave of emotion hit her in that moment and she opened her mouth to speak._

_"Korra?"_

_"Mmhm?" Korra answered, her eyes still glazed over at the sight before them._

_"I want you to know that I li-"_

_Suddenly a phone started to vibrate and realising it was hers, Asami was shook out of the moment before looking down at the caller. Noticing Asami's confused look, Korra nudged her._

_"Take it, it could be important"_

_"Hello? Asami Sato speaking"_

_"Ms Sato? This is Republic City Hospital's Dr Jiang speaking, there's been an incident with your father..."_

 

"Asami?.... Asami?" Opal nudged her "You okay?"

"Y-yeah, I just remembered something" Asami started wiping again.

"I always think how great it would be if I was as decisive as you" Opal smiled as she kept on filing. "Never wavering after making a decision"

 _I'm scared of regret so I decide to myself that it's better not wavering about what could have happened and focus more on what has been dealt to me._  Asami smiled and let out a big sigh before coming over to help Opal with the books and folders.

"You can't move on if you cannot be firm about things you know?" 

 

* * *

 

 

Iroh was in another room rummaging through old photos, smiling about the wonderful times he has had as part of the krew. To be honest, they saved him from quitting his passion and he would forever be grateful to them. As he looked at one photo to another, he noticed a photo of Asami smiling at the camera blissfully. He thumbed over Asami's face and smiled to himself. A voice from the other office broke him out of his reverie and he followed the sound of laughter until he noticed it was Asami and Opal laughing whilst cleaning out the office.

He stood behind a shelf and looked at Asami out of view and gazed upon her laughing demeanour. Unconsciously Iroh started to smile and felt a warm feeling inside of him as he looked at Asami for a few more minutes before quietly leaving.

 

* * *

 

 

"WHAT THE HELL?" Bolin cried, "We got duped! We can't even see the fireworks here!"

This was very anti-climatic, Korra thought. Looking at the disappointed face of Asami, Korra thought there had to be a way to improve the situation so that Korra could confess to Asami properly.

"There were some sparklers at Iroh's office" Asami suddenly suggested, "I mean they're not fireworks but at least we can celebrate a little"

Korra panicked, Iroh decided to not join the krew due to the fact that he had to finish a project at his office. Was this where he confessed to her? She had to prevent this from happening.

"I'll go get them with you" Korra suggested quickly, "Let's go"

"No, I'll get them myself" Asami smiled, "Korra you can help Mako get more beer"

Mako started to drag Korra to the direction of the convenience store and Korra reluctantly went with him. It should be fine right?

 

* * *

 

 

Back at the office, the one thing on Iroh's mind was Asami. Had he really fallen for his former student? He kept of thinking about her moments of kindness. The latest one just moments ago when he called Bolin to apologise for not coming before hearing Asami take over the call saying that it was okay.  _"You'll just have to come next year"_ she had told him cheerfully  _"I'll let you listen to some of the sounds of the fireworks right now"_

He started smiling to himself again. 

 

* * *

 

 

"What's up with you Korra?" Mako said irritatingly whilst holding a pack of beer, "Why are you on edge tonight?"

Korra had been restless, why did she think this was a good idea to follow Mako instead of Asami.

"Mako!"

"What?" Mako asked alarm.

"Sorry but you need to hold this" Korra loaded her pack of beer to Mako and started bolting in the direction of the University.

"Where are you going?!" Mako yelled out.

"I need to tell Asami something!" Korra yelled back, "Just go without me!"

Mako stood there confused before shaking his head and sighing.

 

* * *

 

The sound of opening doors broke Iroh out of his haze and to his pleasant surprise stood Asami in her coat looking a bit flustered.

"Asami?" Iroh asked, "What's wrong?"

"We ended up not being able to see the fireworks so I was wondering if I can snag some of the sparklers I saw in the office when we were cleaning it out"

"O-oh sure, definitely!" Iroh stuttered

There was an awkward silence as Asami rummaged the drawers to find the sparklers. Once she found them, she stood up and looked to Iroh.

"Thanks Iroh" Asami motioned to the sparklers, "Are you sure you don't want to join?"

"It's all right" Iroh smiled "Go have fun"

As Asami turned to leave there was a nagging feeling inside of him. Before Asami got to the door he called out.

"Thank you for the call" Iroh mentioned, "It...it made me happy"

"No problem, you're welcome to join us right now" Asami grinned

"Asami..."

"Yes?"

"I think I'm in lo-"

A door opened suddenly and Korra flew right into the room. Seeing what was before her, her stomach dropped. She was sweating all over and was gasping for breath. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Iroh sighing in frustration, hiding it well, but Korra noticed it.

"Korra! What are you doing here?" Asami went over to Korra, "Are you all right?"

"The-the sparklers..." Korra caught her breath, "I was wondering if you got them"

"Didn't I tell you I'd get them?" Asami said a bit shocked.

"Yes but..."

"Come on Korra" Asami started to head out to the door, "And you too Iroh, enough with the lone wolf thing"

 

* * *

 

The bright sparks from the sparklers illuminated the cold airy night of New Years Eve. Korra stood watching the antics of Bolin, Opal, Mako and Asami while she saw Iroh sitting close to the fire smiling at her krew. Fate was despairing, why is it when humans want to be happy, why must they make other people miserable? But... Korra knew she had to confess to Asami before Iroh. Korra liked Asami. No she was in love with her. Korra loved Asami to the point where she wanted to cry. As New Years Eve drew to a close, the crew were sitting around the fireplace, Korra nudged Asami.

"Asami?" Korra whispered.

"Mmhm?" Asami hummed back as she stared into the fire.

"Can we go somewhere just the two of us later on tonight?" Korra asked. "Just down to the park or something."

"Sure" Asami eyes smiled at her, "Let's just tell the group first"

Before Asami could pipe up to announce that Korra and herself were about to leave for a moment. Iroh stood up, albeit a bit rigidly. He was nervous and he cleared his throat.

"What's wrong Iroh" Opal asked.

"Well since it's the beginning of a new year, I would like to announce my new years resolution..." Iroh started. When Korra raised an eyebrow he continued, "It's to be more honest to myself and to be more firm about what I want"

Everyone was waiting for him to continue.

"So I want to start off the year this way and I want to do it right now" Iroh breathed in deeply before turning to face Asami, "Asami...I like you... a lot and I really want to go out together some time"

Everyone was dead silent.

"Are you serious?" Korra's strained voice broke through the silence. Her heart was being ripped apart in front of her eyes.

"I suddenly realised tonight that I like you from the bottom of my heart" Iroh fumbled for words and he pushed up his glasses, "Maybe possibly from the moment you started talking to me"

Asami for her part was in shocked as her eyes darted around the room before focusing on Korra. Korra could not bear to look at her.

"Iroh... you really need to think about your timing" Mako frowned.

"I think it's cute" Opal laughed.

"Come on, cheers to the new couple!" Bolin nudged Asami closer to Iroh. Asami was still in shocked before composing herself and embarrassingly nudged Bolin away from bringing her closer to Iroh. She was red from embarrassment. 

"Stop it everyone! You're drunk" Mako yelled but was drowned out by Bolin and Opal's antics. He looked towards Korra, still sitting there frozen to the spot.

"Korra-" Mako tried to get through to her.

"Come on you guys let's take a photo to commemorate the birth of a new couple!" Opal suggested and started rounding up everyone.

When Korra thought her heart wasn't capable of being broken further, she wanted to kick herself for being unable to break out of her shell. She focused on time and location again instead of focusing on what really mattered... her feelings. As the timer of the camera counted down, she struggled to let a tear drop. With a flash she was back where she started.

 

* * *

 

 

The photo was still on the screen, Korra's face noticeably glum. It's over. It's completely over. Her complete being was shut out my darkness before a flash of light brought her facing Wan.

"How many times must you fail before you're satisfied!" Wan shook his head, "I told you to break out your shell and that meant not focusing on timing and chances!"

Was was visibly frustrated.

"I'll confess when I win that game, I'll confess when it's the two of us..." Wan went off, "It's because you care about the little things like that, this is why you can't grasp your own happiness!"

"I just..." Korra sighed, "I'm sorry"

Wan breathed in deeply.

"I think..." Korra mumbled, "We should forget about this"

"Huh" Wan looked to Korra

"I want to give up going back in time" Korra struggled to voice her words.

"Is this really okay?"

"I have already given up"

"I understand" Wan shook his head in regret, "I won't force a person to go back in time if they don't want to"

"Up until now, thank you for everything" Korra bowed to the spirit

"You don't need to thank me" Wan put on his hat and with a click of his fingers, everything started to become normal again.

As Korra looked around her environment, everything was unchanged, the guests were having a good time and Asami and Iroh still looked like the impeccable couple they were. Korra looked away.

"Korra" Mako called out to her, "Here"

He passed her a drink and patted her on the back.

"That was the last time huh?" Mako mused as he looked at the photo on the screen. Korra's head snapped sideways to look at Mako sharply, "You time travelled didn't you?"

Korra's eyes widened in surprise. Surely Mako couldn't have realised.

"Every time you said something strange or acted differently that related to Asami, it coincided with every single photo on that slideshow" Mako sipped his champagne, "If I realised earlier, I would have helped you"

"Huh?" Korra was about to faint.

"You never returned after this photo right?" Mako motioned to the photo with his glass, "Such a shame, you should have gave it one more shot"

Korra turned to look at Mako, somehow wanting him to tell her that he was joking but his eyes did not give away anything before he smiled and patted her on the back. 

One more shot.

Was it even possible?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am so sorry for this massively late update. Better late than never right?Probably filled with errors but will come back and fix things. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated! Tell me your theories on what you might think will happen!


End file.
